logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NewYorkCity101
In addition to the above rules, I ask that no content is removed from this talk page by any user. I do not care if the content removed is offensive, spam, or a test edit. I want to see what is being posted on my talk page regardless and I will make the decision to remove content if necessary. Thank you. ---- Adminship Can I request adminship? I usually wouldn't as I'm sooo new but given how vandalised this wiki is I think I've proven myself to be trustworthy. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 19:20, November 26, 2017 (UTC) About TwiDashFlutterPinkieJackRarityfan1234/Filoo I think this user should be pardoned because their contributions are good now, and unlike most editors they actually take note of complaints and improve their editing. I'd rather want us to deal with annoying ones like Michele rather than people who are useful. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 12:05, November 27, 2017 (UTC) :While I do believe you, the rule is that any user that is operating multiple accounts will be banned, no exceptions. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 12:27, November 27, 2017 (UTC) :: Sure, but we could talk things out and they can return to their original account. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 12:29, November 27, 2017 (UTC) :::Do you know if it is that account for sure making the edits? NewYorkCity101 (talk) 12:30, November 27, 2017 (UTC) :::: If it's not a problem get on the chat, I really dislike using talk pages. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 12:31, November 27, 2017 (UTC) : AxG told me that they are pardoned... for now. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 15:51, November 27, 2017 (UTC) ::Okay, as long as they don't rename files like crazy, I'm cool with it. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 16:14, November 27, 2017 (UTC) ::: By the way, you should create a thread in News and Announcements (and lock it because it's just an announcement and not a discussion) saying that vexillology is officially prohibited. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 16:19, November 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::I can't lock the announcement. Let people comment dumb things and I'll block them, just like every other announcement on this wiki. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 16:42, November 27, 2017 (UTC) HBO GO It's called HBO GO in Europe which is why I renamed it, also I don't see why you protected it. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 19:47, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Chat Can you get into chat? Has to do with making a new admin group and I don't want you to release your email publicly. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 16:35, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Question I think you mixed something up, that was for Stevefan. By the way, I won't be on the Slack temporarily. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 13:09, December 16, 2017 (UTC) :I did, my bad. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 13:09, December 16, 2017 (UTC) :: No worries. Also, while I'm gone from the Slack, I think we should exchange email addresses. Wanna get on the chat for that? -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 13:11, December 16, 2017 (UTC) :::Sure NewYorkCity101 (talk) 13:13, December 16, 2017 (UTC) Um... Why are you and other admins blocking users for reasons I don't like? You were blocking users for reasons which makes me sick, Let me tell you why... *3 strikes, you're out Feels bad for blocked users!! *We're done with you here Don't make users quit wikis. *Bye, (name). The least friendly reason I've ever seen! *Okay, seriously, is me blocking you before you can edit giving you a clue? Seriously bad. *Get out! What *No, go. This is offensive to me! *How do you keep coming back? Just say "Sockpuppet of (user)." *Never come on Logopedia again What *Goodbye Ugh. *Oh no you don't What Please block users for good reasons. Please don't use reasons to make users quit wikis. I want the blocking list to be nice. Thanks! SophieTheSapphire1 (talk) 23:31, December 18, 2017 (UTC) :I understand if you're angry, but unfortunately, the majority of users blocked on this wiki are blocked because they are repeat offenders. Now I'm not saying I'm perfect in any way, but I am trying to protect a website and want Logopedia to be better for everyone. If you really feel this way, I apologize and I will try to calm down about the reasons. But I did not like your tone towards me in that message. What especially gets me annoyed is the fact that you had the nerve to use your first edit here to rant at me about everything I did wrong. So if you continue to be aggressive towards me or any other user, you will be blocked. Again, if you are offended by what I do, I apologize, but I really do not like your tone, so please get it together and contribute positively to Logopedia. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 00:38, December 19, 2017 (UTC) ::You didn't notify us that you became a staff member on this wiki. Unless you calm down I'll have no choice but to report your account to Fandom staff for being obviously underage. Just to clarify, I have nothing against giving suggestions to the admins, in fact I think the administration on here needs them desperately, but a first edit with this kind of tone... Not good. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 09:52, December 19, 2017 (UTC) :::Thanks for standing up for me. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:28, December 19, 2017 (UTC) Can I be an admin please? Hi there, is it okay if I have admin priviledges for this Wikia. I've uploaded a bunch of valuable, high quality logo's because I'm in association with an expert tracer who able to perfectly replicate outdated/poor quality logo's. Alpha Baymax 15:20, January 2, 2018 (UTC) :You don't have enough edits to become an admin. Itogi (talk) 15:27, January 2, 2018 (UTC) :How many more edits do I have to provide for admin rights? Alpha Baymax 15:35, January 2, 2018 (UTC) ::Read this page. Itogi (talk) 15:38, January 2, 2018 (UTC) : Alpha, I think you should ask a bureaucrat if they're willing to give you content moderator rights. -Lucky (��) 15:44, January 2, 2018 (UTC) Lucky impersonation account Before I can report the impostor to Fandom, which account is being impersonated by the banned username of "LUCKYSID1972"?--Muzzarino 14:16, January 4, 2018 (UTC) : No one is being impersonated. End of story. -Lucky (��) 14:18, January 4, 2018 (UTC)